<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dhawan!Master Character Analysis by cronaisawriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433118">Dhawan!Master Character Analysis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter'>cronaisawriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trauma/Abuse and Media [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Canonical Character Death, Character Analysis, Character Study, Doctor Who meta, Meta, well as the master goes ya kno?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Analysis of the Sacha Dhawan's Master in season 12</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor &amp; The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor &amp; The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trauma/Abuse and Media [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dhawan!Master Character Analysis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: Child abuse, trauma and genocide</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A look at Confused motivations, externalized anger, performance, self-destruction, boredom, and trauma</span>
  </em>
</p>
<h2>
  <span>Confused Motivations:</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Something I find interesting is that The Master’s motivations are not understood by himself. He professes it’s because he is angry that The Doctor is a key part of who he is and the “specialness” being The Timeless child gives her, but this is no way the whole story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A more complete read of the motivations:</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>A biological concrete aspect has been added to the vacillations of feeling less than and better than The Doctor causing anger. </span></li>
<li><span>A compulsive need to control The Doctor and make them the same by putting them on the same “level”</span></li>
<li><span>Anger at being even more of a tool and creation of the Time Lords and loss of autonomy &amp; control thereof. </span></li>
<li><span>Anger that they hurt The Doctor </span></li>
<li><span>Boredom, apathy, impulse control deficits and general control issues informed by trauma. </span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>I doubt he is aware of all of these layers, and I believe The Doctor in the story and us as spectators will choose the one they believe is the “real” reason, but it was never just one. The Master flattens these motivations and explains it to The Doctor as almost all disdain for her, and blind rage, both actively in his emotions, and subconsciously to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We know The Master has been used by the Time Lords their whole life (longer if the child in the flashbacks is Baby!Master) and has their autonomy stripped to be used as a tool of the aristocracy. He is dealing with having the Time Lords who have taken his autonomy directly on a physical level via The Doctor’s DNA. Just like the drums and resurrection during The Time War, we have direct physical meddling by the high council. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master has always felt that The Doctor and he are the same, that she is better than him, and that he is better than her in turn. This vacillating perception of her and their dynamic with each other is something we can see tracing through their relationship. This comes into play where they are used as foils and mirrors to each other. The Doctor Pointing this function of being the same while opposed to each other:</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>The Doctor:</span>
    <em>
      <span> “He's the only person that I've ever met who's even remotely like me.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Bill: </span>
    <em>
      <span>So more than anything you want her to be good?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span> An interesting way we can see this change how they refer to each other sometimes using the present tense and past tense of the word friend. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Ten: “</span>
    <em>
      <span>A friend, At first”</span>
    </em>
    <span> [Ten spends most of the time focused on them being ‘the last’ over a real relationship, but offer a hand]</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Thirteen</span>
    <em>
      <span> ‘The Master was one of my oldest friends. We went very different ways.” </span>
    </em>
    <span>[Thirteen is intensely emotional about the master, more so then we have seen her at almost any other point, but shows mostly anger and exhaustion]</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Twelve: </span>
    <em>
      <span>“Of course she's not dead. She's a friend of mine. I may have fiddled with your wiring a little bit</span>
    </em>
    <span>.”[Both Missy and Twelve focus heavily on their friendship and fall heavily on their intimate history]</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master also changes the description of their relationship </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Missy:“ f</span>
    <em>
      <span>riendship older than your civilisation, and infinitely more complex.</span>
    </em>
    <span>”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Dhawan!Master: “</span>
    <em>
      <span>I'm her best enemy.</span>
    </em>
    <span>”</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>We see how the Fifth Doctor has an almost apathy to The Master, Seven takes the time to give him a proper burial, Ten and Twelve both seek out their respective Masters dreading the loss. The Master also does this being open about wanting attention, playing lower stakes dreams, being truly murderous, and abjectly cruel. The Master's self-perception shits as well; playing god on Gallifrey, making a personal army, putting her on a pedestal, dragging her down, and a suicidal streak. I think this helps illustrate the behaviour throughout the whole season. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor and The Master compulsively try and get the other’s attention. The obsession is something pointed out by multiple other characters namely; The Brig, Jo Grant, and The Rani. We can see this in him taking the time to play at being O and in how even when he yells about wanting her dead he also always knows she will live why else would he leave a note for her that would show when she got to Gallifrey. The Master will get none of the sought after catharsis and compulsion to involve The Doctor if she actually died. In their Eiffel Tower confrontation;</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Doctor: “</span>
    <em>
      <span>When does all this stop for you? The games, the betrayals, the killing?”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Master: “</span>
    <em>
      <span>Why would it stop? I mean, how else would I get your attention”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span> His involvement this whole season is only about The Doctor, even the side operations of working with the baddie on earth, committing genocide and paling with the cybermen are all about The Doctor and his need to exert control over both of their lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master is angry that The Doctor was hurt. The Master has always had a kind of “Only I can hurt The Doctor” mentality. And considering he knows how it feels to be used and manipulated, I don’t think he wants The Doctor to suffer in that manner by the Time Lords. I don’t think it’s contradictory to want to hurt everyone else and also be angry The Doctor was hurt. Because of the obsessive thoughts around The Doctor, it would alter the thought patterns, The Master is not working based on logic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A real empathetic connection to The Doctor is present in the way someone who is in a toxic relationship will have. This goes both ways we can see this in the way they have all of these periods of differing extreme emotions, especially if you look at Simm-&gt;Missy-&gt;Dhawan. There is love there when they had a healthier relationship back when they were friends/crushes, but over time it’s been compromised through each hurting each other (whatever you pick/know of canon this still holds true) becoming toxic for most incarnations. I also don’t think this hot empathy for The Doctor would contradict not even having a cold empathy for the innocents slaughtered on Gallifrey (The at least</span>
  <b> 2.4 7 billion kids</b>
  <span> did nothing wrong) </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In general, I believe after going fishing in the matrix either on a whim or not the act of burning Gallifrey was likely an impulsive act. But after this, I think planning came into it, along with building the blocks for performance. He can formulate an elaborate game to play with The Doctor, The Matrix, live on earth, and The Cybermen to stave off boredom and attempt to integrate trauma and it will fulfil his rumination on The Doctor and the high council. I’ll talk more about trauma and boredom later. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<h2>
  <span>Externalized &amp; Cyclical Anger:</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>When you are angry there are generally two ways people display these emotions: they put their pain into their own body and mind or put it on everyone else. Anger is healthy and The Master has every right to be angry at the high Gallifreyans who have treated him and his best friend like garbage from the very start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dhawan!Master is a perfect example of someone taking their own pain and putting on everyone else. He is angry at so many things, some justified, some not but is dealing with this through externalization. He displays self-destructive anger but goes about the self-harm/suicidality by causing as much damage outwards as possible. A common Master trait, but very prevalent here, taking his own hurt and making others feel it, a stated goal more than once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took this anger at a set number of people onto the entirety of the Gallifreyan people and stepped up the “flirting” and games he plays with The Doctor to one of the most painful versions they have. We can see The Master and The Doctor’s relationships take many different forms of the years but it has always been grounded in the need for the other's attention and anger from The Master at being left. With these added sources of anger they toss at each other it makes sense that we get different versions of tipping point moments when one of them “wins”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another key here is that The Master shows a long history of serious anger rage that comes out in extreme ways. He suffers outbursts regularly and it’s something that worsens over time but even The Masters who were more in control we still see how anger is an undercurrent. And while The Doctor has a similar undercurrent The Master has this pattern of explosive outbursts that have slowly become more character-defining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of the cyclical anger is also the fear under there. The Master is afraid of so much, of not being enough, of being left behind, of not being who they thought they were, of dying (historically he has gone to crazy length to live), of continuing to live how he is, of being the worst of him, of being controlled and of the Time Lords. The Master runs from the Time Lords, using them yes, but never staying there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Timeless Child revelation might have acted as a trigger for larger displays of anger, however, I think it’s key to The Master that this anger was there way before now. And it has caused mass suffering before now, this sympathetic grief and anger The Master shows in Timeless Children is compelling but it’s best understood a part of a cycle of outbursts of those emotions severely worsened by this latest re-traumatization. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<h2>
  <span>Performance:</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>The Master, like The Doctor, is a huge fan of performance art. This is something that has always been there with costumes, voice changes, dancing, and using this for both just plain fun and as a real tool. On a strictly meta-level, Sacha Dhawan was living for every moment and being able to meet and even surpass Whittiker for screen presence. It was his story almost anytime he was on screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narratively putting on a show was key, as O he is literally playing a part for The Doctor, and even keeping in contact as this persona. When in the past he is theatrical in his introduction in the science expo, in his character reveal in Ascension of the Cybermen his dialogue starts is</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Master: </span>
    <em>
      <span>“Wow! Oh! Ah! That's a good entrance, right? Be afraid, Doctor. Because everything is about to change... forever.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He literally asks if they liked his entrance, they liked how he presented himself. Then follows this up with this big pronouncement. Begging for the people on screen and us to pay attention to him. Which is generally one of the only moments in this episode that people really remember from the latter 1/2 of the episode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entirety of the interactions with The Doctor on Gallifrey has a semi-planned performative aspect like he has a bit of script in his head and is using the environment as a stage, monologuing for the vast majority of the time. He critiques the performance as much as the substance of the Lone Cyberman’s plan. The body language and mannerisms are also very large and have a dancing aspect to it, or come across as severe and are trying to get a rise out of The Doctor or Cyberium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another aspect to the performance is how he has these set pieces, of bringing her in, then trapping her, playing with the Death Particle and more than anything is the CyberMasters. He introduces them with a big speech, does the march with them and uses them to make a point more than to actually build an army. It’s also important to think he had to make the costumes and had this macabre point of putting the Time Lords into the Cyber Armour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The performance is more than anything just begging for attention. The Master loves to blow stuff up, watch the smoke of buildings, and fight with The Doctor, but it’s clear that they tried really hard to impact The Doctor more than anyone else. It’s clawing to be enough for The Doctor, prove himself, to win. Another way this performance is as a mask covering the fact The Master is falling apart. It's the duality of The Master always loved putting on the show but there is desperation undergirding it. We can see how The Master can start to jump in his speech mannerisms become more desperate and this facade of control drips to the anger and fear consuming him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By putting on a show, he is in control. He fears to be out of control, and the loss of identity both the Time War and the Timeless Children gave him. Controlling how he acts, how others view him and setting out a roadmap. Control through hurting others, hurting himself, through acting and of course just basic controlling others. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<h2>
  <span>Self-Destruction:</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>The Master is highly self-destructive here, something that is connected to a form of “anger in” and the aspects of control we talked about before. When the death particle fails to go off the first time he seems somewhat disappointed it didn’t just end right then</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Dhawan!Master:</span>
    <em>
      <span> “Worried, were you? I thought if he was compressed, the Death Particle would activate and all this would be over. I would've been okay with that. I thought it was a nice little gamble. But no, here we are, all still alive.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is gambling with his life, I believe this to him would be a second-best ending to finishing the whole game and be face-to-face with The Doctor. More than anything though, it seems he wants to be able to end everything with The Doctor there as well. In this case that is the ultimate control he is seeking, to end the fear, grief, bitterness and pain. Suicidal thoughts don’t quite care if you complete your plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ultimate version of this plan puts The Doctor in the position of if she wants to save the world she must also join The Master in an act of extreme destruction. The interesting thing is it fails to put The Doctor on his level because instead of an act of anger, control and wanting harm this one is to prevent more death. If she had been able to do it it would have succeeded in making her die as a hero which is the opposite of the stated goal. The Doctor has taken cruel and pointlessly destructive steps before but this wouldn’t have been one of them. The Doctor has also been suicidal before this point, those moments would have been a lot closer to them being the same then this actions as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside of the moral quandary, this is actually not that different from a murder-suicide in real life on a psychological level. Murder-suicide is also incidentally a highly male crime, which adds to an interesting pattern of invoking male violence. The Master wants to end his life but if this was the only goal he could have done it a million and one ways and send a note to The Doctor if he just wished her to know. But, like in real life part of it is wanting to control the other person too, he wants to control The Doctor and himself. The Master here has had his self-belief shattered, is depressed himself and feels The Doctor has become something less manageable with all this new information along with Thirteen being one of the least interested in The Master's games. This is interesting as I said before Dhawan!Master is the king of externalizing violence so even when his self-loathing drives him to suicidal urges the need to have The Doctor die with him and end anything that could possibly live on Gallifrey takes precedent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I think this is key because, for all the talk for pointing out that he is really suicidal, the murder-suicide aspect is really key to any honest reading of the situation. Because if the death particle plan had worked he would have just committed murder-suicide, even with The Doctor pulling the triggering. This act would have come after a psychological battering via The Matrix (which even if he has a real want for her to know it was done cruelly), threats to her friends, threats of mass violence, giving her the weapon it’s hard to say he wasn’t culpable in the death particle’s usage. Even the first plan would have killed her too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is insistent that he broke her, she has nothing left, her world view is broken he finally brought her down. He needs The Doctor to be in the same headspace as he abjectly lost and searching for something worth living for. To feel understood and to be in control. Personally, I don’t think she has just accepted that none of this hurts and she is great because he gave her “gift of myself” and proved she “contain multitudes”, it feels more like her not wanting to give in to his control, to convince herself, but in the end, it doesn’t matter because he doesn’t win this time, and worse he dies without her. And interestingly she ends up taking the cowards route by making someone else fight her battle, this had nothing to do with ending the Cyber War it was ending a toxic relationship, a demolished culture and a Time War. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<h2>
  <span>Boredom:</span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something I think I've not seen talked about a lot is that if The Master is displaying a show of chronic boredom this is something associated with a lot of people who are violent towards others and themselves. I think we can see this in his agitation, body language, speech patterns and just the sheer amount of what he accomplished during The Timeless Children. This is less visible in him being O as we don’t really know how much he was messing around or doing while in character, but the moment he stops the endless need to do something, anything shows up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you think about it not everything he did is strictly necessary for the goals of destroying Gallifrey and then commit murder-suicide with The Doctor. But along with the need for a show, there is always something to do. And when each aspect of the plan finishes there is some joking and revealing but it also feels like “whoop that's done I'm bored again”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s compulsively doing something, anything, but as he mentions this isn't actually fully fixing anything. It’s something that really lends itself to both the outward and inward destruction. When nothing will ever calm the anger, nothing will help you regulate, no amount of stimulus can keep your attention, it leads to reckless and damaging behaviour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the game with The Doctor has to end, because this is the long game and now that we’re here she has to finish it too. The Doctor also has chronic boredom and he knows this, and that The Doctor has as little self-preservation as him. It tracks that when he makes the finale move he would assume The Doctor would be willing to act out too. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h2>
  <span>Trauma:</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>I think it’s very clear this Master is dealing with trauma and we see a lot of signs, many of which I talked about but here is a list:</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>Agitation</span></li>
<li><span>Anger &amp; rage</span></li>
<li><span>Chronic Boredom</span></li>
<li><span>Compromised empathy </span></li>
<li><span>Compulsive behaviour</span></li>
<li><span>Depression</span></li>
<li><span>Destructive behaviours &amp; suicidal actions</span></li>
<li><span>Dysregulated emotions</span></li>
<li><span>Enmeshment with The Doctor </span></li>
<li><span>Identity issues </span></li>
<li><span>Lashing out</span></li>
<li><span>Locus of control issues (Blaming everyone else while also needing to own it)</span></li>
<li><span>A need for control</span></li>
<li><span>Oscillating self-estimation</span></li>
<li><span>Preoccupation with those who traumatized them (with the timelords &amp; The Doctor)</span></li>
<li><span>Reenacting trauma </span></li>
<li><span>Ruminating thoughts</span></li>
<li><span>Sensory integration issues (stimming, could be linked to other conditions)</span></li>
<li><span>Trying to put on a show, (A trait associated with trauma linked PDS)</span></li>
<li><span>Thoughts of violence</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dysregulation of Emotions and Nervous System: </b>
  <span>The erratic emotions displayed by The Master overlaid with behaviours that some have identified as looking like stimming point to dysregulation. His feelings and affect jump around and are always at high levels. A point of interest, however, is that From Spyfall to Timeless Children the issue seems to worsen as the ability to put up a facade is gone. Now we know that it wasn’t really that long of a period where he was actively keeping it as we only saw him as O for a short time. But it tracks that after being exiled on earth and then into the Kassavian dimension his dysregulation would worsen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Preoccupation With Those who Traumatized Him: </b>
  <span>It’s so heavy in this story and even throughout the whole story The Master is locked on those who have hurt him, and the trauma thereof. The Master is used as a tool here the same way people manipulate The Doctor via their god and guilt complexes. The entire story is the Master having gone back to Gallifrey to try and enter the Matrix and then spend the whole time destroying Gallifrey and even then he can’t leave. New Who Masters specifically have their whole stories centred around the trauma Gallifrey did to them and their connection with The Doctor was changed by that event. And Dhawan!Master takes no action in this series that doesn’t involve this, even the plan with Kassavian is centred on getting the Doctor’s attention and setting up sending her to Galifrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Replaying Trauma:</b>
  <span>  This is a commonality between the master and The Doctor. They have been reliving the Time War, the same patterns of loss of their friends, being unable to turn off the training to be a soldier. The Doctor is often taking the same actions she did before, sometimes outside of her control, all of which were made during a trauma state or resulted in traumatic experiences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master replays the behaviours he learned during trauma as The Doctor does, but is a lot more likely to not only replay acts that they did that traumatized others, which The Doctor does too but also can replay what those who traumatized them did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The speeches we get from the master in Timeless Children is slightly off version of Rassilon's speech at The End of Time pt 1. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Master: Yes, it could! Behold your new CyberMasters, Doctor. All born from you, but led by me. How does that feel? Huh? Now, no time to lose. Don't move. Oh, that's right, you can't. Can you feel a new era dawning, Doctor? For Gallifrey.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Cybermen: For Gallifrey!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Master: For the Time Lords.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Cybermen: For the Time Lords!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Master: For the end of the universe itself!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Cybermen: For the end of the universe itself!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Master: Sweet dreams. This way, soldiers.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>-<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Time Lords: For Gallifrey!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Rassilon: For victory!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Time Lords: For victory!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Rassilon: For the end of time itself!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Time Lords: For the end of time itself!” </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master who destroyed Galifrey in the name of something Tecteun, and by extension the other founding fathers of Galifrey, is playing the same game Rassilon did and views himself as a god of Time Lords the same way Rasilon did. We also know The Master isn’t directly quoting them because he was not present when Rasilon made that speech, so this dialogue shows how he is in patterns of trauma. It also is important character and theme-wise because it plays on the ideas of autonomy and how the Master has essentially made himself the destruction and death god to Gaalifry in the way The Doctor was essential in its creation. While he is goading The Doctor to be both creator and destroyer. The Master and The Doctor are in fact these forces, even though I believe the Timeless Child is a victim of abuse and exploitation, but, it’s entirely true that The Doctor and The Master are playing at being gods. Something they have done on other planets before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is also part of replaying trauma in the fact he has taken bodily autonomy and specifically regeneration from Time Lords to use as his own weapons. The CyberMasters are exactly what the worst version of Timeless Children are, complete manipulated weapons with no free will. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<h2>
  <span>Conclusion:</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>The story of Dhawan!Master is one that turned hard into both the idea of The Master being in pain themselves but also showing some of the worst cruelty the master has ever done in both their extreme assault of The Doctor and genocide. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>